Geosong
by Hulknate
Summary: This is the story of two men that find themselves together,Naked!


Gerosong Slash  
By hulknate

Teksongs POV

"Geeeooreeel?" I call, entering the house that my roommate, Georel and I share in Japan.

"Yea?" He calls from his bedroom across the house

"Nothing, just wanted to see if you were back yet"

"Kay, how'd the tournament go?"

"Fine. Nathan and I were swamped. So. Tired."

I flop down onto the sofa in our living room, trying to relax after a hectic day. I hear Georel leave his room and walk into the kitchen behind me. I'm sprawled on the couch with my eyes shut and my right arm and leg dangling off the side. I hear Georel pulling out the kettle and filling it.

"Teksong…," I hear quietly from the kitchen

"Yea?" I reply, slightly agitated from the disturbance

"Are you asleep?" I hear him say quietly

"Well obviously not."

"I'm making tea, you want some?"

"Yea, I guess. Thanks,"

Once Georel had made and brought out the tea, we sat together at the small circular all-purpose table in our living/dining room. We sat awkwardly sipping our tea until Georel finally spoke up.

"Hey Teksong," he says, almost hesitating.

"Yes, Georel?" I reply

"You realize we are both in our early 20's?"

"Yea…,"

"And we are both mildly attractive young males?"

"Well some more than others." I say jokingly

"Yea, whatever. And you realize, neither of us have brought a girl back to the house in a year and a half?"

Well now that he mentions it, my condom drawer is unfavourably full…

"Yea, I guess that's right…," I mumble back, ashamed

"Teksong, you're heterosexual right?" Georel trails off

"Yea- wait, why do you ask you're not gay, are you?"

"Well, I was thinking, if I've gone 21 years without a serious girlfriend, and you've gone 22 years the same way…."

"Yea?" I ask, my interest peaks

"Well, maybe, just maybe, we might be better for each other than any female…

"-" I sit in shock trying to absorb what I had just heard

"Oh, no, I, I, I, erm, I don't mean it like that, I mean-" he stutters, clearly flusters and embarrassed

"But wait, what if I don't mind it like that?" I interrupt

"You mean like… You and me?"

"Yea, crazy fangirls have been writing insane slash fiction forever, it's about time we deliver on it, right?"

"er, um, uh, yea, I guess so" he says, clearly shocked I would agree.

We just sit there and stare at each other for an unmeasured span of time. I finally snap. I love this guy. The only barrier of expressing my love right now is about a foot of air, and society's expectations of young males. The second is already out the window, so let's throw out the first, while we're at it.

I get up, Georel's gorgeous blue eyes following me, and walk the 12 inches to where he is sitting. I pull out his chair, still in shock. "Um, Teksong…" Georel says confused. "Just shut up, you lovable moron, and do what I say." I demand in response.

I pull him out of his chair and pull his wrist towards our bedrooms. Then the thought occurs, do I take him to his room, or mine? I weigh the benefits, his room larger, and more suitable for what I am going to do to him, whereas my room has the condom drawer. I decide on his room at the last second, taking a quick detour to my room for a handful of condoms.

"In." I order, pointing at Georel's room. He obeys and shuffles into his room, slouching on the edge of his bed. I lean against the door frame, assessing the situation. I have Georel sitting on his bed, slightly confused, but certainly not objecting, I have a handful of condoms, of which we will probably only use one or two, and taking priority, I have a raging hard-on, straining against the waist of my pants begging to be freed. Well, I can't argue with my hormones!

I walk over and sit next to Georel and grab his hand, molding it with mine. He looks deep into my eyes and starts to say something, clearly stopping himself. "Um Teksong...," he murmurs nervously

"Yea?"

"I've never done this before…" he says ashamed

"Neither have I." I reply quickly

"No, I'm not talking about with a guy, like, at all. Teksong, I'm a virgin."

"How did I guess? Lucky for you, I'm sufficiently experienced in the realm of sex" I say, jokingly

"Heh…," he says, obviously wary

I look deep into his eyes, as I lean in and gingerly lay my lips against his. I feel his gasp as I begin to move my lips against his. His lips mimic mine as he gets into the swing of the whole 'making out' thing. His hands fumble, as they try to find what exactly they should be doing, making his inexperience obvious. I take his hands in mine and guide them around my waist so that his arms are around me and move mine up around his neck, toying with the longer wisps of his incredibly soft hair.

It appears Georel has gotten a sudden surge of bravery as he breaks the kiss to pull off his 'Pinkie pie' shirt and lean back, forcing me to straddle his pelvis. Taking his lead, I quickly pull off my gray t shirt and lean down so our chests touch. His nipples are hard as I caress my hand down his body, from his neck to right above his pants, the next thing on my agenda to remove from his body. Our kisses became more strained as our bodies needed each other. His touch was like fire, leaving a trail of gooseflesh as he moved his hands around my chest.

Out of nowhere Georel decides to dominate and flips us over, straddling my pelvis. He breaks the kiss and sits up. Our 'regions' are up against each other, both straining against our pants. He looks deep into my eyes and he reaches down to undo my pants button. He pulled my pants to my ankles, as I kicked them off. I reached up and undid his pants, pulling them to his knees, exposing his Len Kagamine underwear. "Really? Has having Len Kagamine on you penis everyday not hinted to your homosexuality?" I joked causing him to blush. How curious, when Georel blushes, not just his face blushes…

He quickly shakes it off, regaining control. We pause for a moment to take in what is going on. My best friend (assumedly my boyfriend now,) and I are in his bed, the only barrier between his penis and mine are my hot pink boxer briefs and his adorable Kagamine Len undies. Georel, still in control, takes the lead and pulls off my underwear. It feels funny, and a tad bit relieving having your long time best friend and newfound lover disrobe you in his bedroom, I don't object, however. Going along, I pull his underwear off and throw them across the room, unintentionally landing them on his desktop Mac, .

His throaty chuckle snaps me from my thought. He leans down, his hands on either side of my body, hovering his body above mine. His eyes stare deeply into mine. I break the stare pulling his head down to mine and start kissing him, needing the contact. It's killing me not to go faster, and get on with the hot rough sex, but I keep my self calm and slow paced for Georel. He pulls his lips from mine, and stares intensely into mine as he places gentle kisses along my jaw. His kisses move down to my neck, while his hands rub circles along my chest. I have never been this hard in my life. I wanted him so bad. He groaned, almost painfully, as his penis brushed against mine, telling me the feeling was mutual. He continued his pattern of kisses down my chest until he reached my belly button which he approached with caution, not sure what was proper etiquette. I giggle slightly as he place an extremely delicate kiss right on top of my navel.

Georel looks up at me and his eyes pop as he scrambles up my chest, realizing he had skipped right over my nipples. This catches me and I let myself release a throaty laugh as he tries to re-compose himself and try to act sexy again. I start to sit up, to flip us over and he pushes me back down.

"No." He says, trying to sound powerful

"What?" I ask, confused

"This is my first time, let me be in control."

"Whatever you say, but if you don't go move any faster, I'm going to blow my load before you even pass my bloody nipples!"

He flashes the trademark Georel grin and gets back to work, starting below my belly button. I finally get excited as he begins placing kisses on my pelvis, but just as soon as it starts, it stops, as he kisses lower and lower, making his way into my thighs.

"Um Georel, I think you missed your destination…," I joke

He rolls his eyes in reply

"Oh look. My penis is so sad, it's beginning to droop. It wants some Georel loving. I bet your kisses would cheer it right up" I say in hopes his kisses move a bit further north.

"Oh shut it, you twat, this is my experience. I'll suck your dick when I bloody want to." He says, trying to be serious but his adorable grin breaks through giving him away.

Taking a hint, he quits kissing all together and moves his head right about my cock, ready for action.

"Hey Teksong…,"

"Yes?"

"Alright, I've never had sex, but I'm assuming it's like masturbating, but with someone else's penis, right?" he says in an awkward and kind of ashamed voice

"Exactly, but instead of hands you use your mouth."

"LOL. I get it. That's why it's called a blow job. Because you do it with your mouth!" He replies, almost excited

He ran his palm along the base of my penis, making me harder than I thought was possible. He wrapped his fist around me, and glided up and down. It was the most amazing feeling I had ever felt. His kissing resumed as he kissed from the base of my cock to the tip. Georel stops his kissing and hesitates looking into my eyes.

"Georel.. If you're not ready, you really don't have to." I assure him

"I love you Teksong. I want to do this." He wholeheartedly responds

At his reply, he slowly pushes his mouth around me.  
THE END


End file.
